Safe
by T2 Angel
Summary: Abbie is in the diner with August but realizes that she may not be ready to move on and her true feelings for Ichabod. Inspired by the song "Safe" by Mickey Guyton. Ichabbie.


**A/N: Because I'm not crazy enough yet, I have a Sleepy Hollow One-Shot for you guys! Also, have any of you read stories by sleepyheadfan20? Dude. THOSE ARE AWESOME! Seriously, head over to sleepyheadfan20's page after you read this. Top notch stories!  
**

 **Also, while you read this story, listen to the song "Safe" by Mickey Guyton. Love that song and it inspired this. This is my take on how the S3 ending should've gone. It takes place in the diner where Abbie sees August but with a few things reworked. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Safe**

Abbie sat in the booth of the diner agitated. She had done her part and helped destroy Pandora's Box. That was it. Her story was done. She was ready to move on. She was sure of it.

August came over, carrying his own cup of coffee, and sat back down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said. She shook her head. "No." She exhaled. "I don't know."

"Talk to me."

She leaned over and looked at her coffee cup. "I should be ready to move on. It should be easy. No more… monsters, no more demons, or endless nights worrying about Crane or Jenny or Dad. I can just… let it all go."

"But."

"But. I'm gonna miss them."

August nodded, understandingly.

"Crane, Jenny. We made a family out of this mess." She exhaled. "Even though we lost Joe, we still…"

He set his cup down. "Lost him?"

Abbie paused. "Yeah. He… he died."

August smiled. "The Hidden One pulled a good one on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Joe's alive, Abbie."

Abbie stared at him, stunned. She couldn't even exhale for a few seconds. When she did, it was a shaken breath. "What?"

"The powers of the Box and the Hidden One murdered Joe, their deaths brought him back to life."

She sat back. She rubbed her face, "Joe's alive."

He nodded.

She leaned over, bowing her head and running her hands through her hair as she came to grips with that.

He clasped his hands together on the table. "So… here's the key question."

She looked up.

"Do you want to go back?"

She considered that for a while. There were so many pros and cons to this. "It's just so… hard. All the fighting. All the time."

"Is it ever worth it?"

"Saving Jenny. That was worth it. No question."

"Just her?"

"No. All the people we can help. Putting their demons to bed, giving some people just peace of mind."

"That's all well and good for them but what about for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's got to be more to it than that. I mean just for you." He tapped the table. "Come on."

She thought about it and one thing did come to mind. "When I see Crane. Like when I saw him after all those months of being apart. When I see that relieved look on his face when we win. When I wake up and hearing him singing Italian opera while he's cooking, or trying to cook, and…" She paused. "Crane."

He smiled.

"Crane." She sat back. "Oh, my God, I'm in love with him."

"That took you long enough."

She shook her head. "I had to die to finally get that." She leaned her head to the side. "All this time, all we've been through… and I never even got to say it to him." She felt a tear starting to form. "I never even got to thank him. For everything. For all he did for me." She wiped the tear away, "Damn it all."

"It's amazing what we have to go through to see the truth."

"Ain't that the truth." She leaned forward. "And now… there's nothing I can do about it. It's too late."

"Why do you think that?"

"I accepted it. I accepted death."

He shrugged, "Then accept life."

She looked at him, confused.

"Your eternal soul, Abbie, it's been through a lot. It's the choice you have now. You make the decision. You're safe here. No more demons, no more monsters, no more hurt."

Abbie thought about it. It was easier to know that she was safe, free. But one thing hit her hard. "But they'll still have to fight."

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I can't do that to them. To him." She took a deep breath. "I am safe here. But… I'm safe with him, too."

"How so?"

"Because, no matter what, if there's a way to save me, he finds it. I'll always do the same for him."

August nodded. "It's gonna be hard."

"Doesn't matter."

"Why?"

She thought about it, "Because… no matter how hard it is, no matter how crazy he drives me… we keep each other safe." She shrugged, "Safe as we can be."

"Then answer the question: do you want to go back?"

"Yeah."

August stood up and motioned for her to follow. They walked through the diner, heading towards the rear, and they came to a back door. "This will take you back. This will take you home. It's one way, Abbie. I don't know what happens if you die the next time."

"I'll deal with it."

"I know you will."

She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Will we see you again?"

"I'll always be here for you, Abbie. In one form or another."

"I've always known that."

"Go get your guy. And hug Joe for me once you see him."

"That's a promise."

August opened the door and bright light engulfed them both.

Abbie opened her eyes and found herself lying on the side of the road. She looked around, confused if all of that just happened. But she had been through enough to know that it really had. She got to her feet and found the surrounding area looked familiar. She looked up and saw a very familiar sign.

"Welcome To Sleepy Hollow."

She laughed for a moment as a tear escaped. She let out a shaken breath and walked into town.

She walked, taking in the feeling of being alive again. When she got to her neighborhood, it dawned on her that she was close to her house. And to him. She started to walk faster until her brisk walk became a full-fledged run. She ran and didn't stop until she came to her house. She stared it for a while then walked up to the door and found it unlocked. She opened it up, quietly walked inside, and saw Ichabod sitting at the island in the kitchen. He had his clasped in front of his mouth with a cup of tea in front of him.

She stood there, staring at him in silence for the longest time. She wanted to speak but all of the emotions came up at once and prevented any words from leaving. All she could do was breathe silently and let the tears fall down her face.

Ichabod felt like someone was watching him and slowly turned around. He saw Abbie standing there and no words came to him. He slowly stood up and shook his head in disbelief. "You…" he started to say, "You're not… you can't be…"

Abbie didn't say anything. She simply rushed toward him and threw her arms around him.

He was so shocked, he didn't even hug her back.

"Put your arms around me," she whispered.

He looked down at her in shock.

"Let me know I'm here. Let me know I'm safe. Please, Crane. Let me know I'm home."

He didn't want to believe she was here. It would hurt too much if it were a lie. The possibility came to him of the relief if it were true. He slowly put his arms around her and pulled her close. Once he felt his arms around her, he knew this was real.

"Abbie…" Ichabod breathed out. A tear fell down his cheek as he placed his hand on the back of her head. "You're here."

"I made it back." She smiled. "Sorry I scared you."

"There is nothing to forgive." He exhaled. He closed his eyes and, absentmindedly, whispered, "I love you."

Abbie's eyes opened in shot and she looked at him. "Say that again."

He looked down at her, surprised he said that out loud.

"Please, Crane. Say it again."

He hesitated for a moment.

She lifted up and kissed him, not wanting to wait a second longer for this to happen. She lingered for a moment as they both got lost in the feeling that they had never experienced before.

Abbie broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Ichabod. I'm sorry it took this long for me to know it and accept it."

"There is no need to…" Ichabod stopped himself before unintentionally went into a speech. "I love you." He looked down at her. "I love you, Grace Abigail Mills. I have for so long. Please. Let me remain with you."

"Always."

"And don't ever do that to me again."

"No promises."

He smiled and hugged her again. "I am so relieved you're back."

She rested her head on his chest. "Me, too."

He exhaled in relief. "We should… we should tell Ms. Jenny and Master Joe."

"We will. But not yet." She exhaled. "Not yet. I just wanna enjoy this."

"I couldn't agree more."

They stayed just holding each other. Tomorrow didn't matter, what happened yesterday didn't matter. Those would be dealt with in time but not now, not in this moment. In this moment, they were both happy Abbie was back where she belonged: with Ichabod, home and safe.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hoped you guys like that! It was real fun and very emotional to write.  
**

 **By the way, to the Sleepy Hollow writers, along with the STUPID decision of killing off Abbie, I would like to say... screw you! I will make Joe Corbin alive in every story I can!**

 **Thank you so much and see you all soon! REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


End file.
